Dark Valentine
by one-cute-sweety-pie
Summary: Vincent Valentine has been woken again, but this time to a new face. A new face that brings many things to the shady man. My first fanfic. novel. Hope you like it. I do! Also, it has alot of surprises! Including people who were gone, brought back to life.
1. The Angel awakes

Dark Valentine  
  
  
  
He awoke to the sound of someone opening the door to his secret chamber room. Vincent had last heard this sound 3 years ago. He had enjoyed (as much as he could have) his adventure and the people that had woken him but he wasn't sure that he was ready for another. I mean stoping an apocolypse from a crazed old guy is only fun once in a decade. Yet he heard the sound nevertheless and sure enough little time passed before light...ugh, painful light....flooded into his small coffin bed.  
  
"Good morning gorgeous!"  
  
Vincent heard a cute, loud, Aeris-like voice say. He shielded the bright white light with his hand and opened his eyes. He sat up. It was blurry at first but slowely he started to make out the figure infront of him. He could only see a silhouette of the looming body.  
  
"Turn off the light" He said, emotionless.  
  
"Oh sorry hun! There you go!" The girl took the flashlight's beam off of his eyes and stared at him with bright blue eyes.  
  
Vincent examined the girl now that he could see. She was tall and blonde with blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with no sleeves and with pink false fur all around the edges. She had a blue sweater over top that she had unbuttoned that went down to her feet. She was wearing blue shorts and a magenta criss-cross belt that looked slightly familiar to Vincent. He looked back up at her face and noticed that she was examining him as well.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked while stepping out of his home for the past 2 and a half years.  
  
"Oh me? Oh I'm Linzee, nice ta meetcha!" She put out a hand which Vincent casually stepped away from.  
  
"Why have you awoken me?"  
  
"Wo, you don't put off the whole vampire vibe now do ya?" Linzee said sarcastically. Vincent remained emotionless.  
  
"Okay then! I have big news Mr. Vincent! You've got alot of old friends that have decided to come back from the dead!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ya, Lets walk and talk because we don't exactly have all the time in the world, even though right now that wouldn't be much time anyway."  
  
Linzee laughed nervously and looked over at the dark, shadowy, vampire-like being. He wasn't moving from his place in the corner and he still had no expression whatsoever on his pale face. Linzee motioned for him to come but after 2 minutes of waving her hand continuously towards the door he still hadn't moved so she decided to just tell him the low-down.  
  
"Ok fine then, but its your fault when they get mad at us for being late. Just after Yuffie brought you back here, the Shinra made a new office near Costa Del Sol and started planning and junk. They started building new reactors and planning big things that I'll get to in a minute they were being really Shinra-ey." She smiled, Vincent listened. "Barret got really mad and kinda had a gun shooting session. Nobody could calm him down, not even Marlene! He just ran up to the Shinra building and starting shooting at all the windows and everything! It was crazy! I was just sitting in my office and suddenly all my windows broke! I was really pissed so..."  
  
Vincent jerked forward.  
  
"You work for Shinra?!"  
  
"Past tense hunny, not anymore, I kinda got fired after they found out that I was helping Cloud and them out...Apparently thats a bad thing at Shinra. hum"  
  
She sighed and looked off in the distance. Vincent's expression had finally changed. He was now attentive and annoyed. He waited for Linzee to continue and when she didn't he leaned forward at her. She looked towards him. He pushed his head back. He hadn't noticed it before, that shine. She continued.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that hunny, Cloud said I would be spacey for awhile. Anyways, after Barret went on his rage thing I ended up putting him in our jail. That night I went and talked to him. Turns out he isn't that bad of a guy when he's not screaming and swearing and almost putting bullets in my head. So I got the keycard...I had to go through this really annoying treasure box and doors and vents thing to get it but I got it and I let him out. I pretended I was taking him to Corel Prison and then I stole a truck and we were outta there. Just like that."  
  
"No one followed you?"  
  
"Nope. No one."  
  
"Don't you think that's kinda odd?"  
  
"Maybe. Didn't really come to mind. Anyways, we all just lay low for awhile. We built the A NEW Sector Seven Slum near Gold Saucer and I helped make a few finishing touches and then we just went on with our lives. Shinra was still acting up, from what I had heard when I was working there was that the Turks had split up and could still not be found. The only one that eventually came back was Elena and she was severely dehydrated, she died. They are looking for the others, Rude and Reno but so far no luck. Also, they caught Cait Sith and he was outta there, or did you already know that?"  
  
Vincent said nothing but leaned against the wall. Linzee continued.  
  
"Apparently they're trying some kind of ressurection thingy to get Tseng and someone else back, POSSIBLY Sephiroth."  
  
Vincent shifted and looked uneasy.  
  
"Could it be Hojo?"  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so, he caused us...er....them alot of problems."  
  
Vincent crossed his arms.  
  
"Here comes the big news. About a week ago there was this HUGE earthquake. Suddenly there was a HUGE crack in the earth, like someone was cutting it open. It stayed open for a couple minutes and then closed up again. We went to where North Crater used to be it's now all mossy and gross like Midgar and you'll never guess what we found."  
  
Vincent seemed like he didn't care but Lindsay continued.  
  
"Footprints! We found 5 pairs of footprints! They all lead off into different places. So we're going to follow them and see who they are and where they are going. But we are worried that one of them might be Sephiroth or Hojo so wee need you to come with us. "  
  
Vincent straightened up and finally said something.  
  
"Then we'd better be on our way."  
  
And with that he flapped his cloak in the air and walked away throught the basement door.  
  
"HEY! Wait for me you big meany!" 


	2. A secret told

Dark Valentine  
  
  
  
Vincent and Linzee ran up the basement stairs and through the hidden door in the bedroom, past the study and through the hallway. Down both stairwells and into the "lobby" area of the Shinra Mansion. Suddenly, Linzee made Vincent stop.  
  
"Vincent.did you ever read the papers that Hojo left here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you like to? Cloud and them were supposed to meet us here anyways and they're not here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They walked into the hallway to the right and found 4 pages scattered on the floor. Basically, it told of how Vincent was once a Turk and was experimented on by Hojo. Hojo then left him in the basement because he was a failed experiment and left a game to find Vincent. You had 4 clues (one of them was written in invisible ink) which told you how to get numbers which you had to punch into the safe in the room next to the green room and when you opened the safe you got the key to Vincent's room. Linzee watched as Vincent read the papers. When he was done he looked up at her. She jumped back because the expression on his face frightened her.  
  
"Vincent.I didn't know that they would make you so..I'm sorry to have shown you...don't be to mad Vince."  
  
"How did you know these were here?!"  
  
"I.I wrote them. That's how I know about you. I was Hojo's assistant..I.I know all about Lucrecia and Cloud and them...I joined Shinra after Hojo died because my brother became the new President. But I watched in shadows whenever you guys had come to see Hojo and I listened so I know.I know everything..I DO know everything..sometimes I wasn't even around Hojo or you guys but I could still see everything that was going on with you..I saw.I saw.I saw you...I saw Lucrecia..I saw her."  
  
"Lucrecia..beautiful Lucrecia..what did you see her do?"  
  
Linzee stood there, a blank expression on her face. Suddenly her face went pale. Her lips looked dry, her eyes filled with tears. She looked directly at Vincent with those blue glazy eyes.  
  
"I saw Lucrecia when you talked to her. I saw her cry when you left. I saw her talk to Hojo. I saw him kiss her. I saw her take his knife. I.I."  
  
Linzee started sobbing and crying. Vincent looked nervous and worried. Suddenly, Linzee looked as though she were going to faint. Her knees started to buckle and endless streams of tears flooded down her cheeks. Vincent ran to her and she fell into his arms. He lay her on the ground with his knees bent underneath her. He gently slapped her face. She just lay there, paler than paper. There were damp lines on her face where the tears had fallen only moments before. Vincent looked up and thought to himself. He finally realized what Linzee had tried to tell him. Vincent let out a horrible animal like cry and let his head fall onto Linzee's stomach. He wrapped the two of them in his cloak.  
  
"Vincent, we're sorry."  
  
Vincent looked up, it was Cloud. He looked around the room to see Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cid and Cait Sith. When did they come? He thought to himself. He looked down at Linzee. She started to blink her eyes. She looked up at him and said only loud enough that Vincent alone could hear her.  
  
"I'm sorry Vincent. She told me to tell you that you were the only one and that she would meet you in the after life. She told me.she loved you." 


	3. She reminds me of a girl I loved

Dark Valentine  
  
  
  
Linzee woke up in a cozy little inn. She looked at her watch which read 4:30am. She looked around and realized she was in Nibelheim. There was only one other bed and in it was Cloud and Tifa. They looked very comfy together, wrapped in each others arms. Linzee found it odd that even while he was sleeping Clouds hair still looked like a chocobo. She giggled quietly to herself. Tifa looked so happy resting peacefully in the arms of her long time crush. Linzee let her eyes wander to the floor and giggled again when she noticed Barret and Cid cuddled suprisingly close together.  
  
"They must be VERY cold...hehe"  
  
Linzee said to herself thinking about how they would react to find each other together the way they were. She didn't want to be there for all that cursing and yelling. She saw Cait Sith standing there and it frightened her at first because he looked like he was staring at her until she remembered that he wasn't actually a real person so the body must always be awake. She kept looking and noticed Vincent and Red XIII were not in the room. So she wandered over to the window to see if they were outside. She didn't see them so she walked over the creaky floor to the bathroom. She went in and locked the door behind her. She found her bag on the floor. (She had asked Tifa to carry it for her before she had gone to find Vincent) She opened it and pulled out a green, velvet, button up, longsleeved, shirt, a mohogony dress that went down to her ankles (but she unbuttoned to her knees so that she could move around and fight), a hair tye, her hairbrush and her toothbrush. She got changed and put up her hair. She brushed her teeth and then put everything away. She looked at her watch and saw that it was now 4:41am, so she put on her pink belt with her hand-gunblade on it, placed her sword on her back belt and left the room, leaving her bag there (she wouldn't need it anymore, she could buy new stuff with all the gil they would be collecting from fighting) and she went downstairs. Since everyone was still sleeping, including the innkeeper she went outside. She noticed right away that Red XIII was sitting at the bottom of the well. She went to go say goodmorning to him but he stopped her in the middle of her sentence.  
  
"Sh! Vincent is sleepwalking. I woke up and saw him looking out the window so I got up to see what was the matter and when he turned around his eyes were glazed over and he was very pale. The funny thing is he didn't even seem to notice me, so I followed him downstairs and out here. Then when he stopped at the well I did to and then he turned and looked straight at me and told me that if I followed him "HE" would kill me. So I stayed."  
  
"I don't think he's sleepwalking Red. I think he might be possessed."  
  
"Possessed? no no. Not Vincent. He can't be possessed."  
  
"Why cause he's a vampire?"  
  
"He's not a vampire."  
  
"un hun, sure thing. Anyways he said that if YOU followed him, YOU would be killed but he never warned me so I can follow him."  
  
"I'm not sure if thats such a good idea..."  
  
"well I KNOW that leaving Vincent possessed and running back into the Shinra Mansion is not a good idea."  
  
"But...Linzee wait!That girl will get herself into much trouble if she continues like this, but something about her seems....familiar...."  
  
Linzee had already begun to sprint towards the Shinra Mansion. She ran through the old rusted gate and into the gigantic house. She looked around. She couldn't hear or see Vincent anywhere. She figured he must be in the basement. She started to run towards the stairs when suddenly she heard someone playing the piano. She ran into the room where she heard it coming from and sure enough, there was Vincent at the piano, playing Sephiroth's theme.  
  
"Vin..Vince..."  
  
He looked at her and she was shocked so much that she stoped talking. His eyes were just as Red had told her, dark and glazed over. They peered into her soul and she felt weak. She thought she was going to collapse but she held herself up.  
  
"A strong one, I see. I knew one woman as strong as you. But she is dead now."  
  
"Lucrecia? Vincent you have to move on..."  
  
"HA! Lucrecia was not strong! She was pethetic and weak, couldn't even restrain herself from Hojo. ha. Hojo. He's out to you know? We're all out. Hojo, Lucrecia and I."  
  
Linzee realized then and there who she was really talking to. Vincent was possessed. Possessed by someone, something that terrified her more than anything in the world. She had been so happy when Cloud defeated him, but now that he was back, and possessing Vincent, she was terrified and she showed it.  
  
"wh...what about...the um others..."  
  
"Oh yes, your pethetic flower girl and her little boyfriend are out as well. We let them go, there was much confusion and it's not like they can possibly do much harm to us. Oh, is Cloud with you? I'd like to give him a message. Let him know that I'll be with him again soon, maybe we'll have fun again like that time in the City of the Ancients."  
  
Linzee was shocked. She started to reach for her hand-gunblade. Vincent/Sephiroth noticed her, of course, and put out his hand. In a blink of an eye the gunblade was in his hand, facing Linzee.  
  
"Now, now. No need for violence."  
  
He threw the gunblade to the floor behind him and smirked.  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? HONESTLY! Well, I have alot to do and I can't spend all my time talking to you right?"  
  
Suddenly he was gone. But Linzee could still hear his voice.  
  
"Give Cloud my message. Don't forget. It's very important. Hope to run into you soon Linzee, and your whole crew to, FUN IS TO BE HAD!"  
  
He laughed a crazed laugh and suddenly Vincent appeared on the floor by the window. Linzee ran over to him and bent down and picked him up.  
  
"Vincent! Are you okay? Vincent hunnie wake up!"  
  
"Don't call me hunnie."  
  
Linzee smiled and let him fall to the ground. He was unconcious again. She tried to pick him up and fell back down.  
  
"Oh dear. Vincent you need to loose a few. I'm gonna need some help."  
  
Linzee kissed Vincent on the forehead and turned and ran towards the door.  
  
"I'll be back Vincent! Just going to get some help to carry you back to the inn!"  
  
Linzee ran out the door. Vincent opened his eyes and sat up. He touched his forehead and made a confused face. He got up and looked out the window. He watched Linzee run into the inn.  
  
"humm...she's so much like her. It's kinda scary."  
  
"Yes I'd have to agree."  
  
Vincent heard Red XIII but did not turn around to face him.  
  
"Do the other realize it?"  
  
"I don't think so, but the others, well, there not that fast at thinking."  
  
"It couldn't actually be her, could it?"  
  
"It's possible, maybe a reincarnated form of her?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"well, she doesn't look much like her and we think she died."  
  
"..."  
  
Vincent looked out the window and Red XIII walked over and watched with him as Linzee dragged the very sleepy Cloud out the inn door towards the Shinra Mansion. They couldn't believe how much she was and was not like the young girl they had known. 


	4. Anything for a friend

Chapter 4  
  
Linzee picked up her gun blade and placed it in her belt. She turned around and faced Vincent.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Alright then let's go! YAY!"  
  
Linzee ran to Vincent, grabbed his hand and ran out the Shinra Mansion. Once outside she met with Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red XIII, and Cait Sith at the bottom of the water tower.  
  
"The Highwind is waiting outside, We'll head to North Crater and decide from there which footprints to follow." Said Cid, in his "this is what we're going to do" voice.  
  
"I thought we were going to walk there?!" Whined Tifa, giving Cid a puppy dog face.  
  
"Don't give me that goddamn look missy. I don't give a rat's a%# about walking or getting into shape or whatever the hell it is you were planning to do to me. I'm a lazy old man and I want to fly." Cid replied.  
  
"Cid! Come on now you cranky son of a b%$^@!! Tifa's just trying to get us into some shape because we don't what the h#$* we're going to meet when we get to the end of those footsteps!!"  
  
"Ya, Barret is right. Plus, we could get some extra gil. And maybe we could buy another Chocobo!"  
  
"Cloud, don't you think you have enough Chocobo's?" Linzee chimed in gently.  
  
"I just want a couple more! Their so soft and fluffy! I just like listening to them talk to each other. Squawk! Squawk! Squawk! Squawk! Squawk."  
  
Cloud began to run around them squawking. Linzee laughed and giggled at him, Vincent regarded him in disgust, Barret crossed his arms and stared in disbelief, Tifa ran after him trying to get him to calm down, Cid mumbled something like how he couldn't believe he was trying to save the world with these f%#$*@^ lunatics, Red XII rolled his eyes and sighed and Cait Sith, well Cait Sith did what he always did, he stood around and did nothing in particular. Finally, Tifa captured Cloud and told him that they would find him a Chocobo if he was good and that meant no more squawking. He immediately silenced himself.  
  
"We should take the Highwind, we don't want to tire ourselves out with pointless battles or use any unnecessary magic power. It's been a few days so whoever is leaving the prints must be pretty far by now. We'll run into enough battles to prepare ourselves for whatever comes next."  
  
They all nodded. Cloud whimpered and asked Tifa when he was getting his Chocobo. Tifa said later and he whimpered some more. Linzee poked Vincent and he turned around.  
  
"Why must you poke me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that you haven't fought for a long time. Do you have any materia or updated weapons?"  
  
"How long was I in dormant?"  
  
"2 Years or so. I'm not totally sure. A lot has changed. Here's some materia."  
  
She held out blue, red, green and yellow magic balls out to him. He looked at her and then took them from her hands.  
  
"We can stop by a local shop and pick you up a new gun if you'd like. It would probably be better."  
  
".........Thank you."  
  
Linzee blushed and touched his arm.  
  
"Anything for a friend."  
  
She turned around suddenly and answered Tifa who had been calling them to hurry up and board the Highwind. Then she looked back at Vincent and smiled.  
  
"Time's a passing! Let's go!"  
  
"."  
  
And she ran off and boarded the old airship. Vincent followed, thinking hard. As he climbed up the long ladder and onto the ship deck, he pondered the resemblance between the two girls and reminisced about his short but meaningful relationship with the peppy girl. As he opened the door to the inside of the airship he opened the door to a flashback. He was in his old apartment. She was standing there waiting for him, her bags were on the floor.  
  
"Why have you packed? Where are you going?"  
  
"Vincent, you know you mean a lot to me but my father is very ill. I have to go back to Wutai and take care of him. I will be spending all my time with him, day and night. We won't have anytime together so I think it's best that we end this now."  
  
"What?! We can't end this now! We've only just begun! I need you Yuffie! Especially now! I've done everything for you, I've changed for you!"  
  
He held up both of his hands and showed off how real they were.  
  
"Hun, I'm really thankful that I've had you in my life and that you care for me as much as you do. I really am. It's not like I'm ever going to forget our time together, and maybe someday we'll be able to start over! I do love you Vinny, but my father needs me! And you never had to change for me. That was your own decision."  
  
"But I did it for you, I did it so that I could hold you without having a mutant CLAW around you!"  
  
"I know Vinny, I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
  
"."  
  
"I set up all your things so it looks like a bachelor pad, not like I ever lived here."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"  
  
"If you leave, I'll have nothing left to live for, I'll see you to Wutai and then I'll go back to the Shinra Mansion."  
  
"Oh Vincent you can't be serious! Back to that freaken coffin?!"  
  
"It's the only place where I can be alone."  
  
"Fine. FINE! Have it your way. But I'll take you there. Don't take me to Wutai. It'll be better if I go by myself."  
  
"."  
  
Vincent walked into the bedroom and opened a small treasure box in the closet. He pulled out the purple bag that was inside and walked back towards Yuffie.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's yours."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My Materia. I won't need it."  
  
"oh Vincent."  
  
She kissed him gently and he held her waist. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately while tears ran down her face. Then she shyly pulled away. She wiped the tears from her eyes while more streamed down and Vincent watched every move of the brave ninja girl. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. He looked up and saw Linzee staring at him. He jumped and looked around. He was in the Chocobo pen aboard the Highwind.  
  
"You okay Vincent? You were looking all dazed and then you came in here and just kind of plopped down on the floor. Hehe. I was just making sure you were okay. Want some juice?"  
  
"."  
  
He took the bottle of juice that she was holding out to him and gulped it down.  
  
"Someone was thirsty. By the way if you were wondering' we are just making a pit stop right now. Cloud had to go to the bathroom and hates using the airship bathrooms. Also, Cid ran out of Cigarettes and Tifa and Red XIII are picking up necessities. I told them to pick up a new gun for you. We've got lots of gil. so they should pick you up a pretty nice one."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
".so..OH! Silly me, I know all about you, but you don't know a thing about me! Do you want to know?"  
  
"."  
  
"You know, if you don't answer then I take it as a yes."  
  
"well in that case."  
  
"so I was born in Midgar. I never really knew my parents and pretty much all I remember from my childhood was that I was me, I was in an orphanage and my life wasn't at all as complicated or interesting as any of yours are. Hehe. Anyways, when I turned 18 I got booted out of the orphanage but that was fine with me because I already had a job all lined up for me. I had found my one and only family connection. Rude, my long lost, only brother told me about this Hojo guy that worked at his job. He said that the guy was a total lunatic genius but couldn't handle things by himself and needed an assistant. So he hired me. So I did that for a long time until you guys pretty much put me out of a job when you killed him which I totally understand however. I was thinking about killing the madman myself actually. But ya, after I found out about Sephiroth's big plans and the whole apocalypse thingy I went to my brother who sent me to this Wutai place where I went into hiding. Rude was really nice to me. After you guys finished off the old man and lifestream and holy stopped meteor he brought me out of hiding and gave me a job as Secretary at Shinra 'cause he was the new co-president with Liyana. That's pretty much it. He taught me how to fight and so did Avalanche when I joined them so I'm pretty good. I haven't really had any relationships except with these two guys, the first was really sweet but real quiet. He had brown hair, nice clothes and was really cute. He was the one that gave me my gun blade! The second guy had blonde hair and the cutest face. He was kinda..duh but he was real nice and a good kisser! Hehe. He gave me my sword. I don't know what's with guys and giving me weapons. I really don't. But ya. That's my life story." She yawned and looked at Vincent with a tired face. "Hey, Push over will you Vinny? I'm pretty tired all of a sudden."  
  
Vincent moved over and Linzee lay down beside him. She looked at the ceiling for awhile and then closed her eyes. Vincent looked at her with interest and new found liking. He looked over and got up. He reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a blanket which he placed overtop of her. Then he lay down beside her and she snuggled close to him. He felt unsure but soon relaxed and put his arm around her. A little while later Cloud opened the door and looked at the two of them sleeping together in the hay. He smiled and pulled out something from his pocket.  
  
"This'll be a great picture"  
  
And as he pushed the button the door silently closed shut and he grunted at the failed photo and walked away.  
  
~*Author's note* FINALLY! More chapters! This one and chapter 5 will be up in no time! Ta!*~ P.S Poor Cloudy. I love him. 


	5. Breaking the rules

Chapter 5  
  
Vincent sat up and breathed heavily. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked beside him. Linzee was curled up under the blankets. She was facing towards him and she was mumbling in her sleep.  
  
"No Cloud, not today. NO CLOUD. we're not going to breed them today. they don't want to be bred today!. We don't have any females Cloud!. Yes it does matter!. Tifa!."  
  
He thought about his dream for a minute or two and then he stood up and walked out the door. Once in the main room, he saw everyone in their usual places. He found Cid yelling at one of the pilots and pulling another cigarette from his pack. He noted that Cid only had half a pack left. The angelic man walked towards the front of the ship where he found Cloud standing staring out the window. He stood beside him and waited for the dimwit to notice him.  
  
"Oh hey Vincent! We're almost near North Crater now. This place makes me nervous. It brings back a lot of memories you know? A lot of memories that I wish I had forgotten. But you know, I learned a lot from Aeris and."  
  
Vincent knew that Cloud was heading into one of his long philosophical speaches. So he just tuned him out and nodded and agreed everynow and then.  
  
"So then I said, Sephiroth this is between you and me. This is the final showdown. This battle, the battle to end all battles, is for Aeris! And then I kicked some a*#!"  
  
Barret suddenly turned around and became interested in the conversation.  
  
"Cloud Strife, did I just hear you say a%$?! GLAD TO HEAR IT YOU SPIKEY HAIRED SON OF A B*^$#! We're all standing here today because you opened a can of whoop a%# on that f^%$@#* old man but if I hear that God Damned story one more time, I'll open ALL the cans of whoop a^& on you. DON'T THINK I'M JOKING 'CAUSE I'M NOT!"  
  
"BARRET! Just calm down. Cloud did a very VERY brave thing that day. And he can repeat that stupid story as many times as he wants! Alright Cloud? You just keep talking cutie!"  
  
"Thanks Tifa. Now off to North Crater!"  
  
As he finished those words, the airship came to an immediate stop and everyone in the room rolled their eyes.  
  
"Alright kids, we're here. North Crater. Everybody off my goddamn ship!"  
  
Vincent followed the others out of the room but was stopped suddenly by Red XII. They waited for the others to leave the room and Red XIII spoke.  
  
"Vincent, are you sure you should be getting this close to her? Especially so soon?"  
  
"."  
  
"You know what I speak of. Vincent, we still aren't sure that she isn't still working for Shinra. She's kin with Rude! He is the President of Shinra now."  
  
"I am aware of all of this."  
  
"Then understand what I am saying and don't get to close to her."  
  
"."  
  
"Come one, the others will wonder where we are."  
  
Red XII pranced away, his firey tail dashing back and forth. Vincent walked slowly after him. He went outside and climbed down the ladder. He jumped off, turned around and almost fell straight down. Infront of him stood Linzee. She was wearing a blue shirt that matched her eyes and had no sleeves. She wore black gloves with blue knuckle pad things. She had on a black skirt that was cut off about 8 inches above her knee and as always her pink belt, gunblade and sword were strapped on. She was talking to Tifa and she looked stunning. Cloud nudged and whispered to him.  
  
"Doesn't she look fabulous? Tifa picked out her outfit. I think she likes you Vincent! Oh look, she's coming this way. I'll leave now."  
  
"Hey Vincent! How's it going? Umm.I wanted to thank you for the blanket last night. That was really sweet of you. Their talking about splitting up into 4 pairs and each pair following one set of footprints. I thought we could be parteners."  
  
"."  
  
"Alright then. As I said last night, your silence means yes to me!"  
  
Linzee bounced back to Tifa and Vincent looked over at Red XII. The wildcat shaked his head and walked away. Cloud, somehow managing to become "leader" once again, spoke loudly so that everyone could hear.  
  
"Alright everyone this is it. We're splitting up into pairs and we'll follow the footprints. PHS each other at random intervals just to check in. If we don't hear from your party for one day and a night then we will assume the worst and head to your trail to try and find you. We don't know what's at the end of these paths, it could be our greatest fears, or our greatest desires. So be prepared for anything. Barret and Red XIII, choose your path. Tifa and Cait Sith, choose your path. Vincent and Linzee, choose your path and me and Cid will take another."  
  
"Oh and Vincent, I almost forgot, here's your new gun. Lots of ammo, really nice. Hope you like it!"  
  
Tifa tossed Vincent a brand new, top of the line, high tech shotgun. He smiled and placed it in his belt. Linzee walked towards him and they walked past Cid who was already fighting with Cloud. Something about making a pit- stop for cigarettes. They went up to the mossy pit and looked in the immense chasm below them. Linzee noticed the slight shiver from the brave, dark, knight. They chose their path and walked on. They encountered many fiends during their walk but nothing huge. Linzee cured Vincent and herself while Vincent did most of the attacking/attack magic. He loved his new weapon and showed it. They walked a long way and never even saw any of the other parties. Eventually it got dark and they decided to rest awhile. Linzee wanted to continue and Vincent said he could but they decided that it would be best if they rested and were full of strength the next day. So they sat close together and talked for awhile. Suddenly, Vincent heard something and stood up. Linzee fell silent and waited for him to make a move. He held a hand out to her and she grasped it and pulled herself up. As soon as she was up she saw what Vincent had heard and been looking at. Not too far ahead of them loomed a gigantic Titan. It had it's back turned to them and so they had the advantage of the first shot. Linzee could see that the first shot would be Vincent's. They crept quietly towards the fiend and got into battle positions. Vincent held up his new pride and pulled the trigger. The immense beast hollered with agony and turned to fight it's competition. Linzee summoned Shiva, who did an ice attack and then was dismissed. The Titan realized that it was being beaten and jumped up and back down creating a huge earthquake. Linzee tumbled over and was out of breath. Vincent was loosing hp quickly but had more to spare then Linzee. He attacked the beast and then put it to sleep. Then he turned to Linzee and asked her if she could still fight or if they should try to run. Linzee said she could fight, Vincent gave her a potion and she used cura magic on them both. Suddenly the creature awoke and Linzee immediately stabbed it several times with her sword. It wailed and swung at Vincent. He toppled over at the force of the great strike but lifted himself up again. Linzee used cure magic on him and he immediately turned into Chaos. He started striking the beast continuously, over and over his gaping claws and fangs struck the Titan. Eventually he came off him and Linzee came out of her shock and used blizzaga on it. It drank a potion and punched her. She was swept back by the blow and fell unconcious. Chaos regarded the fallen girl and jumped on the Titan and scratched and bit and clawed and hit and kicked until finally the beast fell on its back and faded into the night sky. Chaos instantly turned back into Vincent, who ran to Linzee, who was still lying unconcious on the floor. He picked her up with both arms and brought her under a tree where the ground was softer. He sat her up against the tree and stepped away from her. He used Pheonix Down on her, then summoned cura magic for her. Then he crept back towards the limp, fragile body. The dark angel crouched infront of her and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away and slowely, her eyes opened.  
  
".Vincent?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"You took care of me"  
  
"I did"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Anything for a friend, right?"  
  
Linzee looked up into his deep red eyes and leaned forward. Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist and she clasped her hands behind his neck as they kissed intensly. All around them the night sounds sounded and the moon gleamed in the blue, velvet sky.  
  
~*Author's note* Ya hi, hello. Okay, I got ideas for this story right after I'd read some of my friend Heather's works. After the Storm. GO READ IT RIGHT NOW IT'S AMAZING. Lol But ya, Hopefully this story isn't a lot like that one but I'm sure there are some similarities. Also, yes, this is weird. Vincent and Linzee have only known each other for like 3 days and they're already making out in the woods together! Well people, That's what love is. It happens as soon as you meet the person and so, these two, as odd a couple as they may be, are allowed to be making out and staring into each other's eyes puppydoggyly after 3 days. Alright? Good. Enjoy!*~ P.S Isn't Vincent just the cutest thing EVER?!?! I love him! Sigh* 


	6. Emotions

~*This song was created as I was listenning to Doesn't Matter and Wish I could stay. The lyrics are as follows.  
  
It doesn't matter what I want, it doesn't matter what I need. It doesn't matter if I cry, don't matter if I bleed. You've been on a road, don't know where it goes or where it leads. It doesn't matter what I want, it doesn't matter what I need. If you've made up your mind to go, I won't beg you to stay. You've been in a cage, throw you to the wind, you fly away. It doesn't matter what I want, it doesn't matter what I need. It doesn't matter if I cry, don't matter if I bleed. Feel the sting of tears, falling on this face you loved for years.  
  
I'm under your spell. God how can this be playing with my memory. You know I've been through hell, don't you see there'll be nothing left of me you made me believe! Believe me I don't want to go. It never grieved me 'cause I love you so. But we both know. (Wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land. Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand, wish I could stay.) (Wish I could trust that it was just this once but I must disagree I must. I can't adjust to this disgust with us and I just wish I could stay.) Wish I could stay, wish I could stay, Wish I could stay.*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Linzee woke up by herself. She grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on. Then she stood up and looked over. She saw in the near distance, Vincent walking away. She got confused and walked towards him. He turned around quickly and she smiled at him. Her smile was greeted by a kind of smirk that reminded her of Reno. She went to kiss him and he pulled her off of him.  
  
"We have a job to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"."  
  
"but.but what about last night? Didn't that mean something to you like it meant something to me?"  
  
"No, friends went too far. I'd like to take back last night and go back to friends."  
  
"."  
  
"Linzee?"  
  
"."  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"ya. Sure."  
  
Linzee looked confused and then disgusted. She looked into the red eyes that last night she had seen a new life in, but now she only saw disgust. She walked away and snatched up her stuff. All the while wondering what the hell was going on. Why was Vincent being like this? Why would he use her like this? She thought that he had cared for her but in those few moments she saw that none of that meant anything to him. She looked back and saw Vincent turned away from her. Geez. He can't even look at me. She thought to herself. Maybe I'm just bad in bed, like really bad. She wiped a few falling tears from her eyes and resumed her angry self. Then she walked past Vincent, not bothering to look back, because one she didn't want to face him and two she couldn't. Tears were flooding her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hojo laughed insanely as Linzee tied up the unconcious Tifa. Vincent looked down the row of his friends, all tied up and beaten. He looked up with the small amount of strength he had left and tried to move his hands out of the tightly clasped chains and locks. Suddenly he felt something gliding across his chest softly. He looked down and with hazy vision and half closed eyes made out Linzee's figure. She held a knife out and kissed him roughly. Then she pulled away and stabbed him in the chest. He screamed and looked over, all of his friends had knives in their chests. He opened his eyes and wiped the sweat from his face. He looked down and saw Linzee's naked figure lying on top of his. He thought about the dream and thought about what Red XIII had warned him of. Was this dream some kind of premonition or just a fear? Could Linzee possibly be the horrible person that he was afraid of? He ran his hands through her hair and smiled. It felt odd smiling because he did it so rarely. Then he picked her up and she curled away from him. He made sure she was still sleeping, got up, put on his clothes and started to walk away. He was wondering what he should do and what could possibly happen. He wondered what he would say to Linzee when she awoke and found herself alone. Suddenly he heard something behind him, footsteps, he turned around and saw Linzee smiling at him. Shit, she's caught me offguard, I have no clue what I'm going to say. He thought to himself, he tried to smile back but he had so much going on in his head it turned out as more of a turk- like smirk. With no warning, Linzee leaned up to try to kiss him, he couldn't let this happen. He stopped her and pulled her away. He quickly tried to come up with the most believable excuse not to kiss her tender lips.  
  
"We have a job to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"."  
  
"but.but what about last night? Didn't that mean something to you like it meant something to me?"  
  
"No, friends went too far. I'd like to take back last night and go back to friends."  
  
"."  
  
"Linzee?"  
  
"."  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"ya. Sure."  
  
He watched her face go from confused and upset to angry and disgusted. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted more then anything to smile with her and laugh and kiss her. Last night had meant something, it had meant the world to him, he had fallen in love and proven thus. But he hated himself for telling her that it meant nothing. He didn't think that she would have believed him because he's a bad liar. You can tell he's lying because he says it so flatly, so unemotionally. Then she turned away from him and snatched up her things. He saw her so angry, he hated hurting her and suddenly couldn't restrain himself anymore. He couldn't look at her, he turned around and breathed deeply. He felt her coming up behind him and hoped that she would fight for him, that maybe she would try to mend things, that maybe she had realized that he was lying, that MAYBE she loved him like he loved her. She walked past him and didn't look back., it was really over. She hated him. He had hurt her deeply and she would never forgive him. Suddenly he felt something moist against his cheek, he lifted his hand to meet the thing and looked at his finger. A tear lay atop his index finger, he looked up and saw her walking away, never looking back. He wiped his face and walked forward. 


	7. Love Confusion

Why does he have to be so two faced? I mean what am I supposed to do now? I'm not a virgin anymore! Ugh... I made a horrible decision last night. Vincent Valentine, the freaken "wannabe-vampire" should not have been my first. And what's with the whole... using my nice lines last night and then totally blowing me off tonight. Oh ya buddy, I can hear you shuffling behind me, acting all sad and unfortunate... Don't think that I'm listenning though because I don't care about you if you don't care about me. There has to be another reason. Vincent wouldn't just do that to me, he's not the kind of "one night stand" guy that he's portraying himself as. No no. He's stronger, better then that. But wait? How should I know?! I've only known the guy for a couple of days!  
  
Why can't I just get over this? Why can't I just leave him be and move on with my life like with all the other guys? What's the matter with me? Hey, what's this? Linzee pulled a small cellphone out of her new, temporary bag. It wasn't like the PHS cellphone. She looked on the back and felt the small letters. S-H-I-N-R-A I-N-C. She opened it up and turned it on. Suddenly there was this cute little pop-up that read "You have one new message". She clicked enter and listenned.  
  
"Hey Linz, it's Rude. Just calling to say that if you don't get some information and send it to us soon, we'll be forced to bring you home. Please send us a progress report. Your last one gave no information of value. Have you managed to distract any of the members? Remember get close for information, and NEVER get close for any other reason. Talk to that Tifa chick, she seems like an easy target...cough* to get information out of I mean. Ya. Bye."  
  
Well, I guess you were right Vincent, we do have jobs to do. Just mine's a little bit different from yours. GOD! Do you ever stop shuffling your feet?! Suddenly she felt something rough whip her back, all the muscles in her body tensed up and it was hard to move. Infact she couldn't. She looked at her feet and noticed that they were grey.  
  
"Oh shit. VINCENT! I'M BEING PETRIFIED!"  
  
A couple of feet away Vincent was shooting an octopus-like fiend. He looked at Linzee and saw that she had her legs completely petrified and it was moving up to her waist. Suddenly he was hit in the head with a flying bird creature. He shot it and it fell down dead. He turned to the octopus thing and shot it three times. It groaned with pain and fell over. Dead. Vincent walked over to Linzee who was now 3/4 stone. He grinned.  
  
"Maybe if you paid more attention to what's important then you wouldn't get yourself into these messes."  
  
"what do you care?"  
  
"More then you know..." (he muttered under his breath)  
  
"what?"  
  
"..."  
  
"fine... Can you please unpetrify me?"  
  
"What's this?"  
  
He leaned down and picked up the small cell phone. He read the small incription on the back and looked up at Linzee with angry eyes.  
  
"Vincent I'll tell you! But PLEASE! If you don't unpetrify me and I get fully perilized then I might not be able to come back!"  
  
Vincent looked back at the cell phone and listenned to the message from Rude. All hope, all respect, all trust for Linzee, drained completely from Vincent and he looked up at her with an ice cold stare. She was stone halfway up her neck now, she was screaming and pleading for him to save her. He threw the cell phone at her feet and walked away.  
  
"Vincent! PLEASE! You have to trust me! PLEASE! I'm going to die! HUN?! Please come back! Plea..."  
  
Good. She's finally quiet. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have... fallen in... No. I couldn't have. It's not possible. It was just lust. It was fake. Just like her. You can't fall in love with someone you don't even know. I fear that everything will always end in endless torment and misery. Ugh, it matters not. We will forget all about that girl, we will continue with our mission, I will find Hojo and end this once and for all.  
  
"End it once and for all? Vincent you just ended it once and for all!"  
  
"What? Who's there?"  
  
"Ha, blinded by love, you've forgotten who I am."  
  
"Where are you? Show yourself."  
  
"Vincent, Linzee is confused, she needs your guidance. Only you can save her Vincent. Only you can change her ways. She felt it yesterday, as did you. You can't deny love."  
  
"I could never love a monster."  
  
"What's with you and not loving monsters. The fiends you fight and kill, those are monsters. What you were before, what you are, what Linzee is, those are people, never monsters."  
  
"please, show yourself."  
  
Suddenly out from behind a tree came a woman. Dressed all in white and glowing slightly. Everything about her was beautiful and elegant. Her light brown hair flowed over her shoulders. Vincent had always seen it up in a bun. He fell to his knees in aw. She walked up to him and put her small hand on his shoulder.  
  
"..."  
  
"Vincent, I know you loved her. It's alright. There is nothing wrong with love."  
  
"but how can I love a traitor?"  
  
"Just listen to her, and you'll see. Last night when she looked into your eyes, she saw what I saw those many years ago."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hope, Love, Inspiration... A new, better life. Go save her Vincent."  
  
"but..."  
  
"Go Vincent. It's time for you to love someone who won't betray you, and can love you back."  
  
She took her hand off his shoulder and he held it. He stared in her eyes and kissed her hand gently. Then he nodded and let go of her hand. He stood up and looked ahead. She was gone. He looked over his shoulder and in the distance saw the stone Linzee. He thought for awhile and concidered continuing on his path, untill he realized that his legs had already started running back to her. So it must be real, he thought as he reached her. He kissed the statue's lips and they became real. He pulled out the antidote and poured it threw her mouth. Now he just had to wait. He sat by her with his head in his hands, coming up with something really special to say. He finally came up with something when he felt something touch his shoulder. He stood up and turned around. Linzee smiled at him.  
  
"Vincent, please believe me... I love you."  
  
"I... I love you too."  
  
They kissed and Vincent thought about his speech, that he had spent so much time on, and never got the chance to say, just the jist of it.  
  
~*Finally, Chapter 7 is up. Everything moves very fast in this story. Hope that's okay. This was a strange chapter but I hope you like it. Wrote it as soon as I woke up this morning.*~ 


End file.
